Blue Moon!
by ultra.freak.star
Summary: A singing Competition between two bands!---A class trip going to bangkok! Someone getting kidnapped there? Which band is going to win and what's going to happen to the kinapped person? Read and Review! ! ! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It was nighttime, the moon was shining, and a group of teenage kids were sitting on a sofa at their house, making fun of other people in their school.

They could feel that someone was watching us from their huge, scary window. They got up and went to see, what was happening. Their parents were always outside the country, so they lived together in a huge house. Their names were Taylor, Chad, Troy and Gabrielle. They were the members of a band called "Blue moon". Their enemies, Sharpay, Rebecca, Ryan, and Luke were also members of a band called "Chill pill". Last year both of the bands performed in schools and some parties, so they always had competition between them.

There summer break just ended. It was time for school!!

"HELLO! Taylor! WAKE UP!" screamed Gabrielle.

"What?? Let me sleep! PLEASE!" Said Taylor in her lowest voice.

"C'mon, it's time for school." Said Gabrielle.

"Fine," said Taylor with her on eye open.

All of them got ready and went to school. They went to 10th grade this year. They were really excited because in 10th grade, there are a lot of exciting things, in there school. There school was called East-High.

"Oh, I am really excited about this year." Said Troy to his friends.

Troy was tall, had blonde longish hair. His eye was blue and was 15 years old. Troy was a friendly guy. He was also very intelligent in class and was a master in sports.

"Oh yes." replied Gabrielle.

Hannah had an average height and had black hair with brown high-lights. She was smart and really cute. She was very helpful and was a good singer.

"Um…what excitement??" said Taylor.

Sharpay was short for her age and had long blonde hair. She was dumb but was really good in sports. She was pretty and was a good drummer.

"Oh…GOD! Taylor. We are going to have a really big band competition and then we are going to have a class trip to Phuket Island in Thailand. Get it??" said Chad to Sharpay.

"Okay…I kind of get it now or NOT." said Taylor.

"Oh god!" said Gabrielle., Chad and Troy together.

They went to the classrooms and their tutor teacher told them their classes and all. Their enemies were in their class. After all the classes, they had a 10th grade assembly. In the assembly the principal talked about everything that the 10th graders will do in this year. All the 10th graders went to the assembly. The blue moon group saw their enemies on the way to the auditorium.

In the assembly:

The teacher talked about everything and then the conversation got up to the biggest band competition and the class trip to Phuket Island. The Phuket Island trip came before the competition, so they talked about that first.

"Now, I am going to talk about the class trips to Phuket Island. For Phuket Island, we will be leaving on the 2nd December 2009 and come back here on the 10th December. We are going to do different types of activities. The letters will be sent home soon this week," said the principal.

The students had some questions about the trip. The teachers and the principal replied to their questions. After that the principal started talking about their biggest challenge to the year, it was the biggest band competition of the year for the 10th graders. He told them many things about the year. He told them, about the exams, the big projects, the events which will happen and many other things.

"Now I am going to tell all of you about the biggest band competition of the year. In this challenging competition two bands will be chosen from every international school. I heard from some teachers that there were already two bands ready but everyone should try to participate. The auditions will be next Tuesday. The people from the international band competition will come to choose 2 bands, so be ready! Now any questions about this." said the principal.

"YAY! Finally some exciting dare is coming in front of us and we have to win It.," said Troy to his band members.

"No problem, if we work hard we will be able to do everything." said Gabrielle.

Then the students went to there classes. There the Blue Moon met their enemies. They talked about the contest with them.

"Hey Losers," said Sharpay with her sharp nose.

"Look who's talking?" Taylor.

"We know that we are going to win the competition, losers!" said Ryan.

"Don't be over confident!" replied Taylor back again.

They had their classes and all of them enjoyed it. As they got some projects from different classes, band practice was also required, as they were going to participate in the band competition. Both of the bands are really good. Who will win this year??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They had busy weekends. They had some English projects about their summer vacations. On Sunday in school they got a lot of important things, so it will be easy for them throughout the year. They got their letters for the Phuket Island trip. They were going next month.

"Oh my god, only one more month to shop for our trip!!" said Taylor.

"Yeah!" said Gabrielle.

"I am really excited! And after that we have the band competition, but the auditions are first so we have to practice as much as we can. We have to do our best," said Troy.

"So, let's go and practice!" said Gabrielle.

"C'mon, I am ready!" said Taylor.

They went to their place and start practicing for the auditions. As they were practicing, they composed a new tune and a new song. It was amazing, how they worked together. It was an absolutely wonderful thing.

The days were passing so quickly with fun and hard work. The days were getting close for them to go to Phuket Island. They went shopping on the weekends. There were so many things written in the list. The list was very huge and weird.

"Okay, now I will read what we really need," said Chad.

And, he read the list loud.

After 10 minutes:

Okay, that's a long one," said Hannah.

"Yes, it was," said Troy.

They went out for shopping in many malls. They took their shopping list with them, so they know what they have to buy. When they came back home they had a lot of bags full of clothes and other things. As 2 days were left, they started packing. While Hannah and Sharpay were packing, Sharpay was having some problems to fit her clothes in the suitcase.

"GOD! My clothes aren't fitting," said Taylor.

"Of course it won't! Are you going for 8 days or 1 month? C'mon take some clothes out," replied Gabrielle back with a high volume.

"Yeah…should I take that one out or that one? No I want to keep that. No, let's take that one out, but it looks awesome on me. Um…yeah that one, but that one is really cute." said Taylor while talking to herself.

She couldn't decide which one to take out and which one's to put in. One or two things were left, so they went to shops near their house. Two days were over and it was there time to go to Phuket Island. They left their house at 9.pm for their school. From the school they were going to go to the airport and then Bangkok. How will be there trip to Phuket Island? Will they have fun? Will their enemies do something in Phuket Island?

**I know that this chapter is really short but didn't get time to add more. But still PLEASE REVIEW! You will get the third chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
